helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Shocking 5 5th album (2010) |Next = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" 7th album (2012) |Single1 = Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ |Single2 = Dance de Bakoon! |Single3 = Aitai Lonely Christmas |Single4 = Kiss me Aishiteru }} Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ '(超 WONDERFUL! ⑥; ''Super WONDERFUL! ⑥) is ℃-ute's 6th album. It was released on April 6, 2011 in Regular Edition and Limited Edition. The Limited Edition comes with a bonus DVD. It sold 7,716 copies, and reached 20 on the Oricon charts. The album was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, but it was postponed until April 6 due to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami. Tracklist CD # Chou WONDERFUL! (超WONDERFUL!; Super WONDERFUL!) # Midnight Temptation # Kiss me Aishiteru # Iza, Susume! Steady go! (いざ、進め! Steady go!; Come on, Move Foward! Steady Go!) # Rururururu (ルルルルル) # Wakaretakunai… (別れたくない・・・; I Don't Want to Break Up...) # Aitai Lonely Christmas # Circle (サークル) # Dance de Bakoon! # 3ban Home 3 Ryoume (3番ホーム 3両目; The 3rd Platform, The 3rd Car) # Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ Limited Edition DVD # Aitai Lonely Christmas (White Christmas Ver.) (会いたいロンリークリスマス (White Christmas Ver.)) # Kiss me Aishiteru (Dance Shot Ver.) (Kiss me 愛してる (Dance Shot Ver.)) # Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Jacket Photoshoot Making-of) # Kiss me Aishiteru (Dance Lesson Making) (Kiss me 愛してる (ダンスレッスンメイキング); Kiss me I Love You (Dance Lesson Making-of)) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Album Information #Chou WONDERFUL! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Tsunku, CHINO #Midnight Temptation #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Yuasa Koichi #*Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Chorus CHINO #Kiss me Aishiteru #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Suzuki Airi #Rururururu #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO, Takahashi Yuichi #Wakaretakunai... #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: CHINO #Aitai Lonely Christmas #Circle #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: CHINO #Dance de Bakoon! #3 Ban Home 3 Ryoume #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki 11. Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ Concert Performances ;Chou WONDERFUL! *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" - ℃-ute with Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Tsubaki Factory ;Midnight Temptation *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina, Oda Sakura *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Inaba Manaka, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora, Onoda Saori, Yamazaki Yuhane (part of a medley) ;Iza, Susume! Steady go! *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki ;Rururururu *℃-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Wakaretakunai… *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Circle *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;3ban Home 3 Ryoume *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 7,716 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Chou WONDERFUL!, Midnight Temptation, Iza, Susume! Steady go!, Rururururu, Wakaretakunai…, Circle, 3ban Home 3 Ryoume Category:2011 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs